User blog:Nikolai1997/The Fiancè
My brother had recently gotten a WiiU just for the remake of Zelda Windwaker, But when we learned that the new Mario Game would be released we got hilariously excited no really my big brothers fiancé laughed at us when we marked the calendar and checked of every day to the release date on the Wiiu and 3ds E-shop. Since I was sick the day before the release my brother said he would start the download that night. The morning after I woke up the morning after feeling alittle better my brother had left a note on the kitchen table: “Downloads done tried it! Looks just as cool as it did on the commercial. Try to get all the green stars for us and we can co-play when I get home! Get well bro! –Jonas” Thinking of how cool my brother was for letting me live with him after Mom had to move to the UK, I quickly sat down in the sofa and looked at the screen it was just like a usual Mario game I picked up the gamepad and started playing following my brother’s wish I got all the green stars, now if you don’t know the green stars are like the dragon coins from Mario world. I played all the way to the first castle I chuckled abit when I saw that all I needed to open the castle was 10 green stars and I currently had 15 I went through the level with ease, I got to bowser he looked like every other bowser but instead of the smaller bowsers from the other games like these he was big like the one from 64. After I beat the bowser level I noticed something was wrong… I couldn’t see anything.. it was just darkness all I could see was Mario I heard some chuckling it was a little girls voice… then as I was about to reset the game I know this is weird for not doing this as soon as the game went black but as I had never played this game before I thought it was meant to happened but I have played Mario games before and a little girl chuckling in the dark… that only happened on haunted house stages… I don’t think it even happens there and it really creped me out. But I continued on when I got to the end of the map and was about to hit the flag post… and that’s when I noticed it the little fairy trapped in the bottle at the end of the stage didn’t had the typical cartoon cross on eye dead animation. I was seriously getting freaked out now and I shut off the game and put on the TV Instead. I went in to the kitchen and got myself some food I shook it off maybe the download had bugged or something I sent a text to my brother “Yea I think the game downloaded wrongly there are some weird bugs that gives me the creeps turned it off so you can check it out when you get home” he simply responded: “Ok” now you don’t know him but this isn’t like him if I told him something like this he would have told me to just delete and reset the download and see if the game worked correctly… I sent another text to him “something wrong?” He then responded with “Yea its Mom im coming home”. When he came home he sat me down and told me that my mom had been kidnapped and that there was no sign of her… I couldn’t believe it I started to cry meanwhile my brother said that there was no sign of her an that we had to let the police in England handle it and he said he wanted me to show him the bugs in Mario… I don’t know why… maybe he thought it would calm me down… so we started the game.. the normal starting screen was gone.. replaced by a picture of my mom gagged and with a gun to her head… we looked at the screen and suddenly me and my brother screamed the fu**ing image was moving it was a video! It looked like a.. like a live stream from some underground basement! A strange voice came through the TV it sounded like luigis voice! They had distorted their voices to sound like Mario Characters there was a Luigi and a Mario and even peach they simply all said in unison: “Start the fucking game and go through the pipe!” So we did we started the game but instead of a live and pretty overworld the game was a blurry black road to a green pipe wich was weird since I hadn’t seen one in the game yet. We went in the pipe there was nothing but a black room with a question mark box in the middle of it. The voices said: “And this is where your brother transfers all of his money into our account, and maybe we will release you mom” Jonas said quietly into the room: “Can you see us?” They answered: “Yes… we can” My brother cursed into his hand: “Fuck…” My brother playing as Mario jumped into the box writing in his credit card and Bank account card numbers into two options were given.. “Transfer all” or “Let mommy die” my brother chose the first button when suddenly the picture of our mom flashed on the screen for about 5 seconds with a hart monitor on the side… you could hear a loud scream as someone in the backround said bye bye mommy the video came in as flashes the gun was back there was a bright flash and the hart monitor flat lined and my mom fell to the ground.. my brother simply yelped and started to cry and so did i… when suddenly my brothers phone rang it flashed mom on the display we both gasped as my brother clicked “answer” and “put on Speaker” my mom was okay! My brother asked her where she was and if she was okay and when he told her about the police call and about the game and how weird it acted and how we thought she was dead she simply answered: “Probably to much pizza before bed time Jonas… you really need to stop that” We thought it was okay we thought it was done so we stopped the game and decided it had all just been some weird glitch in the processing so we decided to get some relaxation of beating each other up on super smash bros… we almost started to scream again a picture of Three figures flashed on the screen so quick we couldn’t make it out then it just was there standing there silently thee figures with the faces of my brothers fiancé with a maniacal grin all three of her faces in the three costumes of Mario, Luigi and peach… we hadn’t noticed that she had come home… she was in the kitchen suddenly we heard her saying… “Joonaas… thanks for the money” as we saw her coming out of the kitchen same maniacal grin as on the pictures holding a knife in her hand… Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts